1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hoisting and, more specifically, to an improved hoisting sling, specially palletized loads comprising a pair of blades having opposing ends, each with a channel terminating in a puck-shaped cavity forming means of engagement for lengths of load bearing members having mating puck-shaped members thereon. The load bearing members extend from distal ends of a spreader frame extending between and having means for engaging the load bearing members. Depending from the intersection of the spreader arms an anchor line extends to a common load bearing member serving as terminus for load bearing members extending to the terminal ends of the spreader arms and also serving as point of attachment for a user selected hoisting device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other hoist devices designed for load bearing. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 762,875 issued to Blodgett on Jun. 21, 1904.
Another patent was issued to Sammon on May 28, 1912 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,027,907. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,401,206 was issued to Swartz on Dec. 27, 1921 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 24, 1933 to Mueller as U.S. Pat. No. 1,931,931.
Another patent was issued to Ward on Oct. 9, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,032. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,945,674 was issued to Ide on Mar. 23, 1976. Another was issued to Stohler et al. on Jun. 14, 1983 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,032 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 17, 1992 to Boos et al. as U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,726.
Another patent was issued to Allen et al. on Jan. 28, 1981 as U.K. Patent No. GB1583642. Yet another U.K. Patent No. GB2041885 was issued to Krestensen on Sep. 17, 1980. Another was issued to Kenji on Sep. 9, 2004 as Japanese Patent No. JP2004250188 and still yet another was published on Dec. 9, 2004 to McGinley as International Patent No. WO 2004/106214.